Alodel Erwer
Alodel Erwer is a high elf and one of the original Dawn Treaders. He is a war priest devoted to Kiri-Jolith. He separated from his kind long ago to join the clergy of his deity. Restlessness drove him away from the ranks of the priesthood and onto the open road to further his deity's cause. He is currently with Cas and Digoria Antica trying to solve the mysteries of Bastion's Keep. Description Alodel is a high elf. His specific subrace is not known. His personality is similar to that of moon elves, but his appearance is more akin to a sun elf. It is possible that his family line is a mixture of both, as sometimes occurs. His is on the upper end of elves in height, at just over 6 feet tall. He is abnormally heavy compared to his kin, weighing in at 170 pounds. This could be due to his war priest training, which focuses heavily on physical strength, an uncommon occurrence in elven communities. Alodel prefers to fight lightly armored, typically on wearing studded leather armor. He does carry a magical shield known as a Sentinel Shield, which enhances his perceptiveness while adorned. He recently acquired a robe of stars that covers most of his form. Maces are his weapon of choice, and he currently alternates between a Mace of Disruption and a Heavenly Mace, depending on the situations he expects to encounter. Personality Alodel is intelligent and often not afraid to display this fact. While he doesn't refer to himself as such, he often shows his smarts through his quick recall of obscure facts and rapid problem solving. Although many consider him up-tight, he has exhibited a sense of humor on several occasions. He is nearly always reasonable and level-headed, although when the right buttons are pressed, he can quickly become ill-tempered and stand-offish. Alodel appears to be as comfortable operating in the background as he is coming to the fore and leading others. While he mostly looks out for the welfare of others, there have been occasions where lapses of judgement occur and he puts the innocent at risk when combating a greater evil. He is also a misfit, leaving both his family and his clergy due to ideological differences. He doesn't speak of these problems much, but he secretly wonders when and where he will find his place in the world. Abilities Alodel is a cleric specializing in the War Domain. Thus while he fills the support roles in the Dawn Treaders by healing and enhancing his allies abilities, he also can dole out punishment himself. He also has talents that allow him to be especially effective against fiends and undead. High Elf Heritage As a high elf, Alodel is perceptive, dexterous, and has infravision and a tolerance to certain types of enchantment. His upbringing among other High Elves has allowed him to receive training with the favored swords and bows of elvenkind. He was also exposed to the rudiments of arcane spellcasting and acquired the ability to use an arcane version of the Firebolt spell. War Cleric Abilities Alodel has all of the abilities shared by clerics in general, plus additional powers related to his commitment to his deity's war domain. Among these is the ability to unleash a combination of blows several times during the day. Channel Divinity Alodel can act as a conduit of his deity's power to a variety of effects. '''Turn Undead: '''The channeled energy terrifies undead creatures, causing them to flee. '''Destroy Undead: '''Weaker undead affected by turning are obliterated by the surge of divine might. '''Guided Strike: '''Alodel can instead use the channeled energy to allow an attack of his to home in on a target. '''War God's Blessing: '''This is identical to his guided strike, but allows him to extend the benefit to a nearby attack of his choosing. Divine Intervention: Alodel can directly appeal to his deity's good graces to have the being directly intercede in his affairs on his behalf. This can take a variety of forms, but Alodel has yet to make such a request due to its potentially dire consequences. Divine Strike Alodel can also impart most his attacks with divine energy to essentially double the impact of the weapon. Spellcasting As a cleric, Alodel has access to a variety of spells by through the divine power of his deity. While most lack the raw force of arcane spells thanks to being channeled from a deity rather than directly from the Weave, they have a much greater potential to heal, protect, and bolster their targets. As a war priest, he does have also have access to a number of offensive spells as well, however. Signature Spells '''Sacred Flame: '''Engulfs his target in radiant fire. '''Shield of Faith: '''Erects a magical barrier to protect himself or an ally in combat. '''Spiritual Weapon: '''Conjures a weapon of force to fight by his side. '''Spirit Guardians: '''Summons a field of angelic spirits to smite the enemies around him. '''Death Ward: '''Provides protection to allies that allows them to hang on when death comes for them. '''Flame Strike: '''Calls a pillar of divine flame from the sky to incinerate his foes. '''Harm: '''Suffuses the creature he touches with a flood of negative energy. '''Plane Shift: '''Transports himself and others to another plane or banishes an unwilling creature. '''Earthquake: '''Unleashes an immense tremor into the surrounding area. Possessions Alodel currently alternates wielding two magical maces into combat. One is a Mace of Disruption, that is extra effective against fiends and undead, and can outright slay weaker members. The other is a Heavenly mace, that will often deal severe damage to undead. He protects himself with a Sentinel Shield that improves his alertness to the happenings around him and a Robe of Stars, which grants a number of magical abilities. He is also currently in possession of a Staff of the Artisan and the Phantom Disaster Bow. History Origins Alodel began his life like most of his kind, a tutelage rich in traditions and study. It wasn't long before he became disillusioned with his people's way of life and set out on his own. He traveled for some time on his own before he joined the ranks of a mercenary company called the Silver Hand. Here he attempted the study of the arcane arts, but he never felt a strong connection to the Weave. He also felt the distance between him and the company grow as he saw his comrades fall in battle or grow old. Adding to this was his growing desire to find a true cause to fight for. He embarked on a solo journey once again, this time wandering the Dry Steppes. It was here he met pilgrims devoted to the deity Kiri-Jolith. He fell into the faith and began his clerical training, finding the divine aspect of magic to be much more in sync with his being. Some time passed before he became restless again. He grew tired of merely worshiping constantly and realized he could better serve his deity by carrying his cause into the world. ******* Need additional material********* The Tiefling Arc Fane of the Drow Alodel was captured by the drow inhabiting an enclave built among the mithral mines near Tristram. It was here that he first met Cas and Link, who set him free after defeating the drow. He continued traveling through the enclave with them until Digoria returned. Of Fire and Ice Arc Superunknown Alodel is again recruited by Digoria after she finds out that Cas has gotten himself captured by an erinyes in the late Corros's tower, with a Fey Ring of Atlantis in hand. He travels with her and the demilich Zulton Kulle to the tower and helps to free his new ally. He soon learned the kind of attention the duo attracts when the villagers began giving the group a tongue-lashing for bringing trouble on the town. A pair of flinds then appear and are quickly conquered by the newly formed team. Of Mice and Men The newly formed group of Cas, Digoria, and Alodel head to Tristram to pick up Cas's new weapons and fulfill the pact that was made with Kulle to save Cas's life.While in Headrig's tavern, they recruit the assistance of a pair of mercenaries: Gachev and Natalya.The group ventures into Tristram Cathedral and completes the bargain of restoring Kulle to full Lich status. Luckily, they also acquired another Fey Ring from a mummy lord's sarcophagus as well. Headrig later informs them that, Lut Gholein has fallen in the absence of Altorin and the Iron Wolves. Cas and Alodel decide to try and help the city. Digoria, however, remains behind. The duo, with Gachev's help, rescues the Sultan of Lut Gholein, Jehryn The Sultan then shows them a vision of Digoria's misdealings with Kulle and some fiendish entity, and promptly advises them to see to the safety of Caldeum, for an army has gathered there to open the Abyss. The trio follows the Sultan's advice and sets out to assist the city, unknowingly walking into a trap. However, the party is more than adept at slaying the masses of ghouls before them. They work their way through the city, saving several Iron Wolves in the process. They find themselves in a dead-end chamber covered in blood to form ritual markings. At its center is Ellion Stryfe about to sacrifice Altorin. Cas manages to stay the drow's hand with a forceful bluff, although Altorin is still fatally wounded in the ensuing combat. Alodel manages to draw him away while the rest battle Ellion. The tide turns when the drow unleashes a devastating cloudkill spell that terrifies Gachev and the Wolves, causing them to flee. Cas and Alodel stand alone against the mighty necromancer. Cas is knocked unconscious holding Ellion at bay, but the distraction allows Alodel to hit the foe with an exploding prayer bead that mortally wounds him. His death, however, completes the ritual. Through the interference of the god Myrkul, the ritual malfunctions and the Abyssal gate is only partially opened. Alodel is able to revive Cas and Altorin, but hasn't the strength to revive the injured Wolves. Cas however refuses to leave them behind and carries them out the collapsing building with the Krampus sacks. Outside, they discover Digoria facedown amidst what was formerly an army of ghouls. Wings of Death Arc Savages After parting ways with Gachev, Altorin and the Iron Wolves in Lut Gholein, the heroes sail to Kingsport. Here they are intercepted by a bard called Big Red. Seems Altorin again needs their assistance, this time in a town called Stulpe. The group obliges and travels with the bard to the city where they meet its ruler Lord Herre. He explains that savage armies are gathering in the regions surrounding the city. They arrive much sooner than expected and besiege the city's three gates. The group quickly responds, taking out a sizeable chunk of the army at the west gate, comprised of goblins and hobgoblins. They move to south gate and repeat, this time slaying bugbears and gnolls. The trouble arises when they join the Iron Wolves at the North Gate. This army has man sized soldiers in the form of orcs, but also has much larger and nastier things: ogres, giants, and trolls. Even battle-weary the group manages to give the townsfolk ample time to push the horde back and seal the gates. Lord Herre showed his gratitude with a generous reward. This was not enough, however to satisfy the group. The ruler had let slip previously a reference about a magic item of immense power within the city that both his family line and Corros's had sworn to protect. At further prodding the Lord explained that he didn't know the item but he did fear that the parties after it were far beyond common mortals. The group decides that it was time to pay old Corros a visit, what was left him anyway. The Darkening of Entsteig The heroes venture back into the Kokiri forest on the way back to Ensteig and rescue several townsfolk from magically locked cages. They are informed that Karasu has taken hold of the town and the farmers agree to help them sneak in. They use the secret tunnels to enter Corros's former abode, were Cas reads a journal of victims denoted as blood samples. Further in, they discover Phage playing with Corros's skull and engage her. During combat Link reappears and attacks Cas, apparently having turned coat to the other side. Cas cripples Link, but has difficulty bringing himself to slay his old friend. He asks Alodel to finish the job. This is cut short however, but an arcane horror lobbing a fireball into the middle of the group, killing Link. Afterwards, Phage is defeated and captured using the Krampus Sack. She requested they take her to the Forest Temple. The groups acquiesces, cautiously, as they must return to the Forest, as they learned that Corros's remains, including the missing jawbone is located there. The group returns to the forest and is assailed by a strange man, temporarily paralyzes Cas and warns Alodel to leave. Immediately afterward they discover Digoria held as Cas was. He takes advantage of Digoria's rigidness and tips her over, payback for the several pranks in the other direction. He then picks her up to carry her until the paralysis wears off. Inopportunely, a Bheur hag was responsible for Digoria's afflict and attacks. Cas, who is unarmed at the time, thinks on his feet and spears the hag with Digoria's rigid body. Who is subsequently liberating from the condition. The group battles the hag with another of its ilk. They succeed without too much trouble and locate the rest of Corros's remains. Through Alodel's divine magic, they learn what they can from Corros's memory about Stulpe's treasure being the Eclipse Ring and Karasu's interest in it. They proceed to the Forest Temple and release Phage. She betrays them as expected and tries to don the armor of Karasu's sire, Baron Von Strahd while the group is struggling with Karasu's animated armor. Phage is thwarted, however, and forced to flee with the incomplete armor. The group returns to Entsteig and successfully rids the town of monsters. They then dispose of Karasu's coffin and Alodel begins casting a series of wards to protect the town while they begin the founding of the guild. First Lights The trio decide venture out in search of old allies to swell the guild's roster. They encounter Big Red the bard on the way out. He agrees to join and help them find the others they seek if they help him acquire a special ingredient for his namesake brew. They do so in the Squirrel Forest, where the group combats countless squirrels, including a ginormous one. They next seek out a trio of allies in Tristram. On the way, they seek shelter from a storm in the Salwhn Manor. Here they fell victim to a vile curse that left Alodel fighting for his life through the night as a vampire spawn.The journey then takes them to a town called Randora to find Altorin and the Iron Wolves. Here Cas brawls well with the mind-controlled town guard, but is helpless against the illithids pulling the strings. Luckily, Digoria and Alodel are able to resist the psychic might of the creatures and conquer them. The last leg of the quest takes them far to the east, to the land of the orient. Here the group encounters an old oriental mystic and sage, named Wang Lung, who swears Cas looks familiar. He directs them to a buried temple a half-days journey away. The group battles oni and other foreign creatures here, liberating Natalya and Gachev in the process. The group is nearly defeated by a void beast after the monster fells Cas twice and nearly kills Digoria and Alodel. They manage to conquer it with the help of some talismans found hidden in the temple. Upon returning to Entsteig, a farmer named Jeremiah greets the group. He promises unprecedented information on Cas's origin. Heart of Darkness Jeremiah tells the tale of finding Cas on the brink of death and witless several months prior. He took Cas in and nursed him back to health. He began asking Cas his name after he regained consciousness, at least for a short while. Cas only responded by repeating the phrase Cas Goroth. Alodel recognizes the name but cannot recall exactly what it is, so the group takes to the library and discovers Casgoroth as the name of a shrine buried deep in the Torajan jungles. The group treks through the undergrowth, battling beasts long since extinct in many parts of the world, and comes upon the village of Kultakala. Alodel and Cas impress the residents of the small jungle hamlet with their magic by feeding the hungry and healing the sick, so they agree to guide them to the temple. Just before entering, Cas notices the strangest white winged lion starkly contrasted against the jungle growth, but is unable to get closer. The group then enters the foreboding temple of Casgoroth. The group finds a labyrinth unfold before them in the first floor of the temple. Hidden in the twists of the halls they battle several groups of Yuan-Ti and a pair of minotaurs. They find several keys scattered throughout guarded by elemental-themed traps. Upon reaching the central chamber with the help of magical warping pools, they find a large spiral staircase leading to a primitive, locked door. The keys seem to fit nonspecifically into the door and they proceed to the second floor. The upper floor has eight chambers surrounding the central, each with a theme related to one of the primal forces. Each chamber also contains a golem that presents a chunk of its own material after the group displays the solution to the golem's riddle. They fit the materials into the dais in the central chamber and the hear the mechanics open something downstairs. When the group goes to investigate, they discover an eye golem awaiting them. The trio defeats the construct and proceeds to the basement level of the temple. The basement appears to have been the quarters for some kind of priesthood and their slaves. Now it is abandoned by all but scavengers, like oozes and carrion eaters.. The group discovers the vile nature of the priesthood as they explore, finding demonic idols and logs of horrific experiments performed on the slaves. After exploring the library, Digoria and Alodel discovers an experimental chamber and vault of corpses disguised as a morgue. They seek out Cas afterward, who wandered off en route. They discover him in the high priest's chambers, where he found a secret path to the caves beneath the temple. The caverns contain shrines and spirits guarding the secrets of the eight primal forces. Each of the trio faces a challenge related to the primal force of their own choosing. Alodel opts to take on the challenge of the Soul Force and faces a Warlord. After a long battle, Alodel finally triumphs over the Warlord. Digoria and Alodel follow Cas as he rushes off to discover the spectres of the twins, who blame Cas for their untimely and brutal death by sacrifice. Cas then drags the trio to the zenith of the temple using the dais on the second floor, where he calls on Sitariel. An powerful fallen angel appears and soundly defeats Cas. Before Cas can get himself and possibly everyone killed, a solar shows up to distract Sitariel while the others get away. Izalea and Charlemagne also appear and drag Cas, Alodel, and Digoria to safety at the Twilight Company's camp in the jungle. With much to process, Alodel and both groups set out for Entsteig to regroup and recover. References